Gohan and the Four-Star Dragon
Summary Gohan recovers and powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and Nuova Shenron descends to the ground and reveals himself to Goku. Gohan reveals the time he used to wear the Four-Star Dragon Ball in his hat and it was his most prized possession to which Nuova Shenron has full knowledge of and further knowledge of Goku's attachment to it. Nuova uses his Nova Death Ray against Gohan, but he dodges it as he throws the lens at Goku knocking him to the ground. He continues the battle against them and even compliments them both for their abilities and respond by using similar abilities such as his Nova Star as Goku and Gohan counter with Super Kamehameha and Super Masenko respectively. Nuova decides not to wait and kicks Goku in the gut forcing him to release his attack and cause the Nova Star and Super Masenko to cancel each other out in a fiery explosion. Gohan grabs him by the wrist and throws him into the ground, but Nuova uses his Heat Armor to burn through the ground as Gohan follows while blasting him and makes a makeshift cave as a result. The two continue to trade blows underground, but Gohan learns the Heat Armor makes physical attacks difficult as Gohan burns his knuckles after attempting to punch him. Gohan survives Nuova's Flaming Dragon Blast and powers up to Super Saiyan 4 to battle him. Nuova Shenron is impressed by Gohan's power and states that Piccolo would be proud. Gohan thanks him and requests that he power up as well so it could be a good fight to which the Shadow Dragon gladly agrees to. Nuova Shenron breaks his shell and proceeds to battle against Gohan evenly. Goku gets up and is almost hit by giant fiery energy ball to shoots through the lake the leaves a gaping hole in the ground as most of the water is vaporised as a result. Meanwhile; Vegeta has recovered from the attack and finds Trunks amongst the rubble from Yahhoy Bank. Trunks realises most of the city was left in ruins as he senses Goku on another side of the planet fight against another Shadow Dragon. Vegeta tells him that he needs to help Bulma complete and a project before telling him to go assist Kakarot. Nuova proceeds to use his Sun Gun Attack but Gohan manages to dodge it as the blast it sides of the giant hole in the lake as Gohan uses it to get back to surface. They continue to battle against each as they counter each other's attacks before Gohan punches Nuova into the ground. The Shadow Dragon is amused at his powers, but believes Gohan can achieve more to which Gohan responds by entering his Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 form and demonstrates that he is even more powerful than before by unleashing earthquake-inducing energy through out the area. Nuova uses Supernova Star on Gohan and manages to blast him into the ground as he proceeds to power up. Nuova uses Burning Saucer, but Gohan dodges as they continue to clash with one another before striking each in the face. Nuova Shenron transforms into his Super form and proceeds to overpower and pummel Gohan. Gohan reverts back to normal before Kibito Kai restores his clothes as Goku powers up to his Potential Unleashed as he gets ready to face off against Nuova Shenron. The two of them smirk at each other in expectation of their battle and get into their battle stances. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Nuova Shenron (Shell) *Gohan & Goku vs. Nuova Shenron (Shell) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nuova Shenron (Shell/True Form/Super Nuova Shenron) Category:Fanga